fanfiction EXO who should i love? chapter 1
by valerie tjio
Summary: bagaimana ya rasanya terlibat dalam cinta segitiga? begitulah yang dialami krystal,meski krystal tidak merasakan kalau sehun mencintainya,dan kai cowok paling populer satu sekolah ingin menaklukan nya,tapi apa kai ingin krystal mencintainya atau hanya dipermainkan? dibaca yuk... :D


(who should I love?)

By:Valerie

Main cast:

-krystal

-kai

-sulli

-suho

-sehun

-D.O

-luna

Support cast:

-victoria

-nickhun

-baekhyun

-chaenyol

-tao

-krist

-xiumin

Prolog

_Ku hargai semua perbuatan mu,aku bahagia karena kau telah memilih ku dari sekian banyak kau sudah memiliki seorang yang mencintamu dan aku juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat ku cintai dan ku sayang…mbiyane_

Chapter 1

Author POV

Meski jam beker krystal sudah berbunyi sangat keras,krystal yang masih mengantuk tetap diam di bawah selimutnya yang nya yang sudah membangunkan nya sejak pukul 6 pagi kewalahan karena krystal."krystal-sshi appa mau berngkat dulu nanti telat."kata appa krystal yang segera berangkat baru bangun saat waktu menunjukan 06. segera mandi secepat kilat dan berganti baju krystal bahkan belum menyisir rambutnya yang panjang itu,dan krystal juga belum memasang dasi,kaos kaki dan rompi sekolah berlari dan segera menaiki taksi yang berhenti di pinggir jalan."ajhussi cepat ke SMA shicamdong"krystal yang terburu-buru menyisir rambutnya yang halus itu dengan tangan nya dan tergesa-gesa memakai kaos kaki,rompi dan di sekolah nya krystal memberikan uang nya kepada supir taksi sekolah sudah di tutup karena pelajaran sudah di mulai,krystal memanjat tembok sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan mengendap-ngendap ke kelas melihat miss moon sedang menulis di membuka jendela kelas nya karena bangku nya di sebelah jendela krystal menaruh tasnya dan segera memanjat dari jendela nya teman sebangku nya sekaligus teman baik nya Victoria hanya bisa menggelengkan segera mengambil buku pelajaran nya dan berpura-pura sudah berada di dalam kelas dari tadi miss moon yang tidak menyadari nya hanya terus melanjutkan istirahat krystal dan Victoria ke kantin di kantin krystal hanya membeli sebotol susu dan sebungkus snack,Victoria hanya memakan kimbab krystal dan Victoria yang sudah selesai membeli snack Victoria dan krystal berjalan kembali menuju berkonsentrasi makan dan tidak memperhatikan yang sedang berjalan santai sambil membaca buku,krystal yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabrak kai yang sedang membaca buku."kalo jalan itu pake mata "bentak kai sambil mengambil buku nya yang snack krystal terjatuh dan berhamburan di tanah."kamu yang harusnya jalan pake makanan ku jatuh semua namja babo"ejek krystal yang marah karena snack nya terbuang hanya memasang wajah poker face yang menawan karena wajah tampan semua yeoja di sekolahnya jatuh cinta padanya,tapi tidak dengan krystal "MWO?apa yang kaulakukan dengan wajah jelek mu itu,kau kira aku seperti yeoja lain yang selalu histeris melihat mu,padahal wajah mu gk beda dari namja yang suka mempermainkan wanita"lawan yang mendengarnya terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata dan Victoria melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kelas krystal yang marah meremas pensil nya yang tidak bersalah sampai patah."ya ampun kan Cuma snack masa sampe marah kayak gitu sih".krystal tidak mengagap Victoria dan terus memasang wajah sebal,Victoria yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala yang merasa lapar meminum susu nya sampai habis dan membuagnya di tempat sampah,krystal yang merasa kenyang skarang bisa menahan istirahat selesai pelajaran dilanjutkan krystal yang merasa mengantuk berusaha membuka matanya yang tinggal 5 watt,miss han yang menyadarinya menyuruhnya mencuci berjalan menuju toilet sekolah saat brada di tengah jalan krystal selalu mengucek matanya yang sangat yang juga melewati jalan itu melihat krystal yang matanya sangat melewati krystal yang masih berjalan lambat,kai berharap krystal histeris atau meminta foto atau meminta tanda tangan,tapi nihil tak satu pun dari harapan nya terkabulkan krystal hanya melewatinya bahkan krystal tidak histeris "yeoja aneh"kai pun meniggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang sudah mencuci muka nya dan matanya yang tadi sipit sudah terbuka lebar lalu krystal kembali ke kelas dengan muka yang jauh lebih pulang sekolah krystal menuggu appa nya yang sedang rapat bersama guru lain krystal ayang bosan menuggu memutuskan untuk bermain basket,sampai di lapangan basket krystal menguncir rambut panjang nya itu dan mengambil bola basket yang brada di men-driblle bola nya dan melakukan lay up dan mencetak score krystal mengambil bolanya dengan cekatan dan men-shoot nya dan mencetak score lagi,tanpa sepengetahuan krystal kai yang tadi mau bermain basket mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat krystal bermain kai memperhatikan yang sudah merasa capek menyudahi permainan nya,krystal menyeka keringat dengan tissue dan kembali menuggu appa nya yang masih belum selesai menuggu selama 15 menit appa nya sudah selesai rapat dan akhirnya krystal dan appanya pulang,dan seperti biasa krystal langsung mandi selesai mandi krystal turun ke meja makan "eomma,aku makan dulu ne" krystal langsung memakan bimbimbap yang berada di hadapan nya dengan lahap."pelan-pelan makan nya" lalu eomma nya datang dengan membawa segelas air putih dan memberikan nya pada makan krystal melihat film dari actor ke sukaan nya "wah..jinjja lee min ho daebak"krystal terus memuji lee min ho actor yang membuatnya cinta mati pada actor krystal tertidur sampai pagi,saat pukul jam 6 pagi beker krystal berbunyi keras tetapi seperti biasanya krystal yang masih terbalut hangat dalam selimut nya yang lembut dan hangat."krystal ayo bangun appa bisa telat"kata eomma nya yang membangunkan krystal yang masih tidur lelap."krystal nanti kamu di tinggal appa lagi"kata eomma nya yang masih berusaha membangunkan appa nya yang sudah terlambat sudah berangkat dan krystal masih tertidur matahari mulai masuk di korden jendela krystal,krystal baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kea rah jam bekernya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 06.25 krystal hanya membasuh dirinya dan membasahi rambutnya dengan air dingin,krystal memakai baju sekolahnya dengan membawa kaos kaki,dasi,rompi dan langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan langsung menaiki taksi yang berada di pinggir jalan"ajhussi cepat ke SMA shicamdong "krystal memakai kaos kaki,dasi dan rompi menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat dan memasukan nya ke dalam krystal sampai di sekolahnya krystal sudah membayar taksi itu karena krystal sudah tau harga nya (kalian bisa menebak sendiri kan kenapa krystal tau harga taksi nya)krystal segera keluar dari taksi dan memanjat pagar sekolahnya dengan cekatan dan berlari "AWWW…."jerit krystal sambil memegang kepalanya yang ! yeoja tau gk"kai yang langsung berdiri dari tetap memegang kepalanya yang sakit "YA!NAMJA BABO kamu sendiri juga gk liat-liat"balas krystal."YA! harusnya itu kamu minta maaf"kata kai."MWO?aku harus minta maaf sama namja kayak kamu?huh jeabal"ejek krystal."YAH!jaga kelakuan mu"kai sudah mengepalkan tangan nya dan menatap tajam krystal"MWO? Kamu mau memukulku?pukul aja aku gk takut kok"krystal yang penuh percaya diri mengatakan itu pada kai."YAH! seddang apa kalian?"teriak seseorang dari belakang kai,kai dan krystal melihat dan ternyata itu adalah kepala sekolah mr lee."sedang apa kalian di sini?"mr lee menunjukan wajah yang sangat serius."ka..mi l…a…g..i"krystal yang kebingungan mau menjawab apa akhirnya hanya menyelesaikan kata-kata nya,sementara kai yang diam membisu dan memasang wajah cool dan relax nya."kalian cepat ke lapangan upacara jalan jongkok 5x putaran lalu memberi hormat pada bendera sampai istirahat pertama"mr lee yang memasang muka serius itu,krystal dan kai tidak berani melawan nya dan menuruti perkataan mr tentu saja mr lee tidak akan membiarkan kita dihukum tanpa pengawasan,mr lee memanggil ketua bidang kedisiplinan mengawasi mereka selama mereka melakukan hukuman mereka krystal yang kakinya sudah merasa sakit karena melakukan jalan jongkok padahal ini baru putaran ke-2 krystal yang melihat xiumin sedang di toilet memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bristirahat,kringatnya sudah membasahi seluruh wajah krystal yang putih yang wajah nya terlihat relax dan kai sudah melakukan putaran ke-4 dan sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah,krystal akhirnya mempercepat gerakan nya meskipun kakinya sudah lemas krystal memaksakan yang melihat mereka telah selesai melakukan jalan jongkok member nya istirahat selama 30 sangat menghargainya dan segera duduk di tanah dan menikmati waktu yang diberikan xiumin."waktu istirahat kalian sudah habis sekarang cepat laksankan hukuman kalian"bentak dan kai langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat pada yang sudah capek,kakinya sudah tidak kuat,krystal hamper saja terjatuh tapi untung saja kai memegang lengan krystal agar badan krystal bisa jam istirahat berbunyi krystal langsung mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya di bangku nya."krystal-sshi aku kira kamu gk masuk"."wahhhh jinjja michoeso,gila kepala sekolah itu benar2 keterlaluan."krystal yang marah mendinginkan dirinya di ac kelasnya yang sangat dingin."krystal-sshi lap keringat mu dengan tissue terus pake nih parfume bau banget"Victoria menyerahkan sekotak tissue dan parfume dengan tulisan di botolnya _perfect_.krystal tdk bisa mengelaknya karena dia juga mengetahui kalau dirinya sendiri bau segera mengelap keringatnya lalu mengunci rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfume itu di sekujur tubuhnya meskipun krystal tidak menyukai bau parfume yang sedikit yang kelaparan pergi ke kantin bersama ini krystal makan chiken katsu don dan sebotol air mineral memakan makanan nya dengan melihat krystal yang makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali memakan shushi nya."krystal-sshi pelan-pelan kalo makan nanti kesedak"Victoria pun membukakan minuman krystal untuk tidak memperdulikan omongan Victoria dan terus memakan makanan nya dengan lahap selesai makan krystal meminum air mineralnya sangat yang masih mengunyah shushi nya hanya bisa menggelengkan Victoria selesai memakan makanan nya krystal dan Victoria berjalan kembali ke krystal dan Victoria menuju ke kelas mereka melewati chaenyol,baekhyun dan melihat krystal yang sedang tertawa bersama Victoria."sehun..sehun kamu gk apa-apa?"chaenyol menatap sehun aneh."oh ne,yeoja itu namanya siapa?"sehun sama seklai tidak melepaskan pandangan nya dari krystal."oh itu nama nya jung soo jung biasanya dipanggil krystal"baekhyun yang sok mengenal semua murid di sekolah ini berlagak sombong."anaknya mr jung?" sehun yang mendengarnya terperanjat kaget."ne,betul"jawab baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil melihat krystal yang masih tertawa."jinjja?"Victoria masih tidak percaya pada kata2 krystal."ne sampai2 aku berakhir di lapangan"krystal memasang wajah jutek nya mengingat pengalaman tadi sementara Victoria istirahat kai,tao dan krist yang berada di dalam kelas sedang membahas kai yang tadi dihukum oleh mr tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti krist memakan tokpukki nya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan kai yang menurutnya lucu dan jarang di temukan di dunia ini karena jarang yeoja yang berani melawan hanya diam dan memasang wajah nya yang cool dan menawan dan membuat semua yeoja terpikat oleh nya."padahal ya jaman sekarang mana ada coba yeoja yang mau mbentak kai"ejek tao sambil sesekali memakan kue beras nya."iya ya kalo dipikir-pikir masuk akal juga kata tao,mana ada yoeja selain krystal yang berani melawan anak dari perusahaan terkenal,udah ganteng,cool terkenal lagi"kata krist sambil tertawa hanya mendengus kesal dan memakan donat nya dengan wajah yang berada di kelas sedang berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba sulli datang "krystal-sshi jaga ya omongan mu sama kai-sshi"cerocos sulli yang membuat krystal dan Victoria kebingungan "apaan sih maksud mu?emang kenapa kalu aku ngomong sama kai kayak gitu?masalah?"krystal sangat tenang melawan sulli."jangan pernah bicara sama kai!"sulli mengepalkan tangan nya dan beranjak pergi."yeoja aneh"kata jam istirahat sudah berbunyi krystal dan Victoria memulai pelajaran,saar pulang sekolah krystal menuggu appa nya yang masih berdiskusi dengan mr duduk tiba-tiba sehun datang menghampiri krystal yang duduk sendirian "aneyyonghaseo"sapa sehun dengan senyumnya yang manis,krystal terperanjat kaget "oh,ne anneyonghaseyo"krystal yang merasa canggung dan bingung tiba-tiba namja yang tidak dikenal nya menyapanya."nuguya?"krystal memberanikan diri untuk bertanya."oh,aku sehun"sehun memperkenalkan diri dengan pecaya hanya menganguk,"kamu krystal kan anaknya mr jung"sehun menatap mata krystal dengan penuh keyakinan "oh ne"krystal berusaha menghindari tatapan mata krystal melihat appanya keluar dari kantor guru "sehun-sshi aku pulang dulu ne"krystal segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju appa nya sementara sehun tersenyum melihat kenapa hati krystal berdetak lebih cepat dari rumah krystal segera mandi dan makan bento yang sudah disiapkan eomma "krystal-sshi eomma baru belanja dan membelikan kamu gaun"kata eomma krystal sambil mengambil kantong dan mengeluarkan mini dress bewarna hijau toska dengan lengan sebahu."ok,eomma hari ini ada acara apa lagi?"krystal menaruh sumpit nya,"hari ini teman eomma mau datang"kata eomma."ok,kalo gitu nanti malem aku ke rumah nya Victoria aja"kata krystal yang melanjutkan makan nya."andwe!kamu harus ada di sini"kata eomma nya."eomma aku gk suka pake dress"kata krystal mengelak." dia teman eomma dari SD kelas 6"kata eomma nya krystal menyetujuinya krystal mengambil kantong itu dan membawanya ke kamar krystal mengambil baju itu,saat krystal mengecek kantong itu ernyata terdapat aksesorinya ada bando bewarna hijau toska dengan pita putih diatasnya,ada jam tangan bewarna putih terang,sepasang flat shoes bewarna putih dengan pita yang cukup besar,ada sepasang anting2 panjang berbentuk pita warna hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena krystal termasuk yeoja yang tidak suka tampil feminim atau biasa di sebut cewek pukul 6 sore krystal sudah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kering,krystal masih menatapi mini dress nya yang ditaruh nya di atas ranjang krystal memakai baju itu dan meyisisr rambutnya yang sudah memakai bando nya dan menyisir poni memakai kalung yang dulu pernah dia beli bertuliskan _krystal _lalu memakai jam tangan,krystal menata baju nya dan memakai flat shoes menuggu keluarga teman eomma nya datang,saat jam 19.00 seurah mobil terdengar dari depan rumah krystal mengintip dari jendela kamarnya dan melihat mobil mercedez benz hitam diparkirkan di melihat eomma dan appa nya keluar dari rumah untuk menyapa duduk di ranjang nya dan mendesah panjang,lalu krystal turun menemui appa dan eomma aku melihat ajhumma dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas dan memakai syal bulu bewarna menunduk 70 derajat."oh ini anak mu?"Tanya nya pada eomma."ne,namanya jung soo jung"kata eomma."yepo"puji ajjhuma hanya tersenyum,"kim jong in-sshi masuklah"kata ajjhuma itu memanggil shock begitu mendengar kata-kata kim jong kai masuk,kai juga shock melihat krystal tapi kai hanya memasang wajah cool."ini anak ku kim jon in"kata ajjhuma itu sambil memegang pundak kai."wah,ganteng ya"kata eomma dan appa sedang berbicara di ,kai,eomma kai dan eomma sedang berada di ruang tamu. Krystal hanya menatap bawah lantai dan tidak berkata apa-apa,kai hanya menatap krystal aneh karena baru pertama kali ini kai melihat krystal memakai mini yang merasa dipandang oleh kai menjadi risih,krystal mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot kea rah langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya ke luar jendela."krystal-sshi ajak kai ke taman"kata eomma sambil membelalakan matanya,mungkin eomma sudah tau kalau krystal pasti tidak mau mengajak krystal berdiri dan mengajak kai untuk ke taman di taman krystal duduk di bawah pohon dan mengeluarkan hp dan earphone nya lalu memakai nya sambil menutup matanya dan perlahan krystal tertidur yang kepalanya tidak kuat menahan beban nya akihrinya tertidur di pundak hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengangkat kepala krystal lagi tapi terjatuh akhirnya membiarkan krystal tidur di pundaknya,kai mengambil earphone krystal yang berada di telinga sebelah kanan nya dan memakai alunan lagu _'who says by selena gomez'_ kai akhirnya juga mengantuk dan tertidur di kepala tertidur selama 15 menit kai terbangun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon dengan mengambil earphone nya dan mengembalikan nya di telinga mengangkat kepala krystal dan menidurkan nya di paha menggerakan lengan nya yang merasa ngilu karena beban kepala melihat wajah krystal dengan seksama 'yeoja ini sangat cantik,tapi sayang yeoja ini sangat keras kepala dan tidak seperti yeoja lain yang mudah dipermainkan'batin kai sambil menatap wajah polos krystal yang masih tidur di pangkuan yang merasa krystal akan segera bangun,kai segera mengangkat kepala krystal dan membuat krystal bersandar di batang pohon besar 5 menit krystal membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk sesekali krystal mengucek matanya dan melepas earphone krystal berdiri dan menghampiri eomma nya yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan eomma kai."eomma,aku lapar"bisik krystal."masaklah sendiri"suruh eomma krystal yang hanya mendengus kesal dan segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil bahan untuk membuat yang harum dan lezat sudah tercium oleh kai yang juga sudah kelaparan,kai mengikuti arah bau harum itu dan melihat krystal yang masih menata nya di piring."krystal-sshi aku juga mau"kai hanya melihat bimbimbab mengambil 2 piring dan membaginya sama rata lalu memberikan satu piring ke kai,krystal duduk dan menyantap makanan nya sementara kai yang langsung melahap makanan nya tanpa berbipikir makan krystal pergi ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri nya di ranjang dan sesekali menutup matanya yang masih menyalakan tv nya dan mencari drama favoritnya '_the faith'_ sesekali krystal berteriak histeris saat lee min ho acting dengan gagah dan wajah nya yang tampan membuat semua yeoja tergila-gila "wah jinjja lee min ho daebak!"berulang kali krystal mengucapkan kata-kata film itu selesai krystal pergi ke taman dan mendapati kai yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan menghampiri nya dan duduk di sebelah mengambil hp nya dan membuka clash of clans (COC).krstal memainkan nya dengan senyum yang lebar krystal mulai bosan dan membuka game music memakai lagu maroon 5 maps,kai yang merasa terngangu mengambil hp krystal dan mematikan nya lalu kai melemparnya pelan ke atas rumput."cih.."krystal segera mengambil hp nya dan berdiri hendak yang melihat krystal mau berdiri ingin memakai kesempatan ini agar krystal bisa menjadi miliknya."krystal-sshi jangan pergi"kai memegang pergelangan tangan krystal menoleh dan berjongkok mendekat kea rah kai 'aku berhasil membuat yeoja keras kepala ini menjadi milik ku'batin kai senang."yah ! namja gila jangan berharap aku akan menemani mu di sini dan jangan berharap kau bisa memiliki ku"krystal menarik tangan nya dan segera pergi."AISSSHH! jinjja yeoja itu susah sekali ditaklukan"gerutu kai sambil melempar buku nya ke rumput ."aku akan membuatnya menyukai ku,lalu aku akan memanfaatkan yeoja itu tanpa ampun"kai yang mulai kesal akhirnya juga meniggalkan taman dan pergi ke eomma nya ."kai-sshi kita mau pergi ke mall applozza jadi kamu dan krystal bisa bersenang-senang di amusement park"eomma kai mengatakan nya agar kai dan krystal bisa berteman mereka semua berangkat kai dan krystal hanya selalu menghadap ke luar jendela kai yang sesekali melihat krystal selalu berpikir untuk mendapatkan nya karena baru sekali seumur hidupnya kai tidak bisa mendapatkan di mall eomma kai memberika unang Rp 600.000 agar krystal dan kai bisa pergi ke amusement park yang berada di sebelah dengan malas terpaksa mengikuti permintaan eomma amusement park suho yang datang bersama chenyol dan baekhyun."ohh itu kan krystal sama kai"chaenyol menunjuk kea rah pintu langsung berjalan kea rah krystal "annyong krystal-sshi"sapa sehun yang langsung menmui krystal."ohh sehun-sshi."krystal terkejut melihat sehun,baekhyun dan chaenyol datang."kamu lagi nge-date sama kai?"Tanya baekhyun."aiggooo! mana mau aku nge-date sama namja Cuma disuruh sama eomma kai untuk ke amusement park"jelas krystal,sehun tersenyum dan bahagia mendengar kalau krystal tidak menyukai tau sehun menyukai krystal karena senyum sehun yang menunjukan kalau sehun bahagia mendengar perkataan krystal 'aku tidak bisa membiarkan krystal menjadi milik sehun kalau dia belum menjadi milik ku'kai menggengam tangan nya keras dan berusaha menenagkan dirinya."krystal-sshi kamu mau gk naik itu?"sehun menunjuk ferris whell."ne,aku mau"jawab krystal dengan senyum yang menunjukan kalau krystal ,krystal,sehun,chaenyol dan baekhyun menaiki ferris wheel yang sebenarnya cukup untuk 6 ferris wheel mulai berputar krystal tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan amusement park dari memanggil sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang tangan sehun "sehun-sshi nanti kita naik itu ya"krystal menunjuk roller coaster 360 derajat membalas memegang erat tangan krystal,kai melihat tangan sehun dan tangan krystal menempel menjadi lebih bad menaiki ferris wheel tangan krystal dan sehun yang maish saling menempel menuju ke food court ,sehun membelikan krystal cotton candy dan couple hair dan sehun memakai nya bersama dan membuat mereka terlihat seperti real couple."sehun-sshi aku sama chaenyol keliling dulu ya"baekhyun langsung menggeret chaenyol dan segera menghilang dari banyak hanya mendesah pelan sesekali krystal menyodorkan cotton candy nya ke mulut sehun dan sehun menerima nya dengan senang yang melihatnya "krystal-sshi aku mau jalan-jalan dulu"kai langsung meniggalkan sehun dan krystal yang masih tertawa jam 9 malam sehun mengantarkan krystal ke pintu krluar dan kai sudah berdiri dari tadi menuggu krystal."sehun-sshi aku pulang dulu ne"pamit krystal."ne,hati-hati ya di jalan"lalu sehun melambaikan tangan nya,krystal juga melambaikan tangan krystal berjalan ke kai yang sudah menatap sehun kesal,krystal datang dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di mulut krystal."kajja"krystal berjalan mendahului kai yang masih bad krystal dan eomma kai sudah menuggu di dalam masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah cerah "krystal kamu sudah bisa berteman ya sama kai?"Tanya eomma kai dengan tersenyum -tiba wajah krystal menjadi suram "kai-sshi kamu kok gk pake hair tie yang sama dengan krystal-sshi?itu kan couple hair tie?"Tanya eomma krystal semakin pucat "eomma tadi aku ketemu sama sehun"krystal menundukan kepalanya."owh"eomma krystal langsung menutup pintu mobil dan langsung menyuruh supir nya untuk menjalankan sedikit kesedihan di wajah eomma kai dan di membungkuk 80 derajat kepada eomma kai,eomma kai membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu krystal segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu tiba-tiba eomma krystal duduk di samping nya "krystal,sehun-sshi itu anak yang baik?"eomma krystal menatap krystal dengan tatapan serius."sehun itu baik meski aku gk terlalu kenal,tapi tadi aja aku di ajak naik ferris wheel,roller coaster,4D,labirin,haunted house,UFO terus aku di beliin cotton candy sama ini couple hair tie"krystal tersenyum lebar saat menjelaskan semua nya pada eomma nya."kamu gk naik satu wahana pun sama kai?"eomma kai mulai memposisikan duduk nya agar bisa mendengar jawaban krystal."aniyyo,wae?"krystal mulai bingung dengan smua pertanyaa eomma nya."anniyya, sana tidur"eomma kai mulai berdiri dan menyuruh krystal agar tidur kerana sudah akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamanya berganti baju dan segera tidur."KRINGGGG!"lagi-lagi jam beker krystal yang sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 tidak berguna untuk membangunkan krystal dari tidurnya yang nya mengetuk pintu kamar krystal (karena krystal selalu mengunci kamarnya) "krystal-ayo bangun sudah jam 6,kamu bisa telat lagi."eomma krystal terus mengetuk pintu untungnya krystal bisa bangun dari tidurnya,krystal duduk di ranjang nya yang empuk,mengucek matanya yang masih ingin segera mengambil handuk nya dan segera mandi krystal memakai baju sekolahnya,dasi,kaos kaki dan rompi sekolah dengan malas dan segera menuju ke luar."kystal ayo sarapan dulu eomma udah siapin bubur ayam buat kamu,ayo dimakan"krystal yang masih malas duduk di meja makan mengambil sendok dan memakan bubur ayam sampai meminum ice tea nya sampai habis dan segera menunggu appanya yang masih menghabiskan kopinya,selesai appanya menghabiskan kopi krystal berangkat sampai di sekolah krystal segera pergi ke kelas dan menemui Victoria."krystal-sshi hari ini kamu gk telat?"Victoria terkejut melihat krystal yang datang pagi."wae?kamu terlihat bingung?"krystal menaruh tas nya dan duduk di sebelah Victoria lalu menatap Victoria dengan wajah bingung "aniyo,kita ke kantin aja yuk nelak nih"Victoria berusaha mengganti topic dengan mengajak krystal ke kantin krystal membeli oranqe juice dan Victoria membeli mango milk juice."pagi krystal-sshi" sehun yang entah muncul dari mana mengangetkan krystal dan Victoria "oh,sehun-sshi pagi"krystal tersenyum kecil menyapa kehadirah sehun."aku masuk kelas dulu ne"sehun meniggalkan vicoria dan menyadari senyuman sehun yang menandakan perasaan sehun ke pada krystal lebih dari seorang teman,"krystal kayaknya sehun suka sama kamu" Victoria tersenyum kecil"YA!victoria-sshi jaga perkataan mu ya"bentak krystal yang kaget mendengar perkataan Victoria "wae?aku salah ngomong ya, secara aku kan lebih berpengalaman dari pada kamu"ejek Victoria lagi."yah!urus urasana mu sama nichkhun usah ikut campur urusan orang lain"krystal langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan beranjak pergi ke hanya tersenyum melihat teman nya yang berjalan menuju kelas,lalu tak lama kemudian Victoria juga menyusul krystal dengan senyum yang masih terlihat di bibir nya yang pulang sekolah krystal menuggu appa nya yang masih mengurus berkas-berkas yang malas menuggu memutuskan untuk ke lapangan menguncir rambutnya dan mengambil bola basket di rak,krystal men-dribble bolanya sambil berlari kea rah ring krystal loncat dan men-shoot bola nya kea rah ring,krystal men-shot bola berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada satu score yang terlewatkan."krystal?" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang masih melihat kea rah krystal .krystal menoleh dan sedikit terkejut setelah melihat namja yang baru saja memanggil nama nya "oh,sehun-sshi"krystal juga terkejut melihat kehadiran sehun."krystal,kamu juga bisa bermain basket?"Tanya sehun yang terlihat takjub melihat krystal bermain basket."ah,ne"jawab krystal percaya sehun mengajak nya duduk "krystal,apa ada hal yang kamu tidak bisa lakukan?" Tanya sehun ke pada terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan sehun "ada banyak,tapi satu yang penting"kata krystal sambil meminum air mineral."apa ?"sehun yang masih curiga bertanya lagi pada krystal."mencintai seseorang"jawab krystal terkejut mendengar jawaban krystal "mwo?wae"Tanya sehun lagi."gk bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata"krystal masih menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan datar dan tanpa- ekspresi."ya ada alasan tersendiri,tapi kalo berteman aja aku gk apa-apa"jawab krystal dengan senyum yang hanya menganguk mengerti dan tersenyum kecil.'ottokae?aku tidak bisa memiliki krystal'dalam hati sehunt terus mencari cara agar sehun bisa masuk ke dalam hati krystal."krystal-sshi bisakah kamu memanggil aku oppa?"sehun menatap krystal penuh harap."oh,wae?"krystal yang masih bingung mendengar permintaan sehun."iya,panggil aku oppa"suruh sehun lagi."ne,sehun oppa"balas krystal dengan yang mendengra nya juga tersenyum bahagia karena dipanggil oppa oleh yeoja yang di cintai nya."oh,sehun oppa aku pulang du ne"krystal segera berdiri sambil membawa tasnya."hati-hati ya krystal-sshi"sehun melambaikan tangan hanya membalas sehun dengan senyumnya yang manis dan membuat sehun lebih keras berpikir untuk mendapatkan ,tao dan krist yang berada di taman kompleks perumahan krist sedang mengamati yeoja-yeoja cantik yang sedang bermain di taman."baekhyun-sshi,itu luna yeoja dari sekolah kamu bisa cium dia dan minta no telp aku kasih kamu 3 hp terbaru dari perusahaan appa ku"tantang krist."ok"tao mendekati nana baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya tapi nana menampar wajah tao tertawa keras dan kai kembali dengan memegangi pipi nya yang masih nyeri."cih..gitu saja tak bisa"kai berjalan menuju luna."kai inget ya,aku kasih tantangan ini buat tao bukan buat kamu"teriak krist dari hanya mengacungkan jempol langsung melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang luna dan mencium nya,setelah kai mencium nya selama 1 menit kai melepas nana dan memasang wajah cool nya."cih..sama saja,kau seperti yeoja lain sama-sama yeoja gampangan"kai langsung berjalan menuju teman-teman nya dan meniggalkan luna yang mulai meneteskan air mata karena perkataan kai dan meniggalkan hanya menatap kesal dan terus memegangi pipi nya yang masih terasa sakit."kajja,kita kembali"ajak kai yang langsung berjalan ke rumah dan tao hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang sambil menatap kai di rumah tao,krist dan kai bermain Nintendo WII."kai-sshi kenapa keberuntungan terhadap yeoja tak pernah habis?"Tanya tao yang kesal karena di tampar oleh luna "cih…tanya saja sama pencipta ku,kenapa memberiku penampilan setampan ini"kai yang merasa bangga dari hasil yang sudah di perbuat nya."kai jawab pertanyaan ini dengan kamu pernah tidur dengan seorang yeoja?"Tanya krist yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan krist langsung menatap krist tajam ."yah!babo,jelas aku tidak pernah meniduri ini masih waras"bentak kai pada krist."aigooo iya,arasseo"kata krist yang berusaha mengurangi kemarahan langsung mengambil stick WII nya dan kembali bermain bersama tao yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pertanyaan chaenyol dan menyaksikan kemarahan 6 sore tao dan kai pulang dalam perjalanan pulang kai sengaja melewati rumah krystal,kai mengintip krystal dari sela-sela pagar rumah krystal,kai melihat krystal yang sedang makan malam bersama keluarga menarik kuncir rambutnya dan membuat rambutnya yang panjang dan halus itu tergerai indah 'gulp' kai menelan saliva nya,kai menggeleng-ngeleng kan kepalanya 'kai sadar..dia itu yeoja aneh dan tidak ber-perasaan'kai menampar pipi nya agar yang memaksakan dirinya mengintip krystal yang sudah selesai makan kembali ke kamar nya,lampu kamar krystal menyala terang krystal yang berusaha melihat apa yg dilakukan krystal berusaha meloncat tiba-tiba jendela kamar krystal terbuka menampakan wajahnya yang sedang menghirup udara dalam-dalam krystal mengambil hp nya yang berada di dalam kantong celana nya dan juga mengambil earphone nya krystal duduk di sandaran jendela dan mendegarkan lagu krystal membiarkan satu kaki nya mengayun di udara sesekali krystal tertidur karena menikmati lagu yang didengarnya.'yeoja gila,bagaimana dia bisa tidur apalagi kamarnya di lantai dua,udah pingin mati kali ya'kai yang terus memperhatikan krystal sampai jam 8 krystal perlahan mulai jatuh ke bahu sebelah kanan,kai yang takut krystal jatuh mengambil batu kecil dan melemparnya tepat di kepala krystal agar krystal terbangun."aw…"krystal yang terbangun dari tidurnya menggerutu karena tidurnya yang nyenyak dingangu oleh sebuah batu kecil yang terkena tepat di kepalanya."wahh..jinjja siapa yang malem-malem gini ngelempar batu"gerutu krystal melempar batu itu dan segera menutup yang masih memperhatikan krystal,krystal yang ingin berganti baju membuka bajunya,kai yang melihat krystal membuka bajunya langsung terkejut tapi untung saja krystal masih memakai baju dalaman jadi BH krystal tidak terlihat,kai langsung berlari pergi ke rumah nya yang berjarak 300 yang sudah berganti baju segera tidur karena mengantuk,matahari yang sudah bersinar terang menusuk kelopak mata krystal."hoammmm….silau banget "krystal yang terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak masih mengucek mengambil jam bekernya dan melihat jam "mwooooo! Jam 7 pagi..michoseo aku lupa masang jam nya"krystal segera melepas bajunya dan langsung menyisir ini krystal ekstra cepat tapi sayang dewei fortuna tidak berpihak pada nya kali ini krystal harus berlari karena tidak mendapatkan taksi saat sampai di sekolahnya krystal yang sudah kelelahan memaksakan kakinya yang sudah bergetar memanjat,krystal terus berlari untung saja sedang ke toilet jadi krystal selamat dari omelan ."ya ampun krystal kamu hari ini benar-benar telat"omel Victoria sambil member krystal selembat tissue karena keringat krystal yang sudah mengalir mengambil parfume lavender nya dan menyemprotkan nya di tubuh krystal yang sudah di penuhi oleh keringat dan bau keringat yang menyengat hidung semua hanya sibuk menyeka keringat nya,saat pulang sekolah seperti biasanya krystal menuggu appa nya yang masih membuat soal ulangan tapi kali ini krystal tdk memutuskan untuk bermain basket karena krystal sudah merasa dirinya bau apalagi kalau bermain basket mungkin lalat saja akan menjahui diri yang merasa bosan akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan mulai masuk dalam dunia maya nya."krystal-sshi,bangun"sehun menggoyang badan krystal agar krystal yang akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan akhirnya menyadari sehun yang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung."kruyuk.."krystal langsung memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan."aiggo,kamu pasti makan ini"sehun memberikan sebatang wafer cokelat kepada krystal."gomaho"krystal langsung mengambil wafer cokelat itu dan segera memakan nya,meski krystalmasih lapar setidaknya wafer cokelat tadi bisa menjanggal kelaparan nya."krystal-shhi besok kamu ada waktu gk?"sehun yang wajahnya memerah karena pertanyaan nya."ada,aku besok di ajak eomma ke rumah kai"krystal menjawabnya tenang ,sehun terkejut ketika mendengar ke rumah kai."mwo? ke rumah ?"sehun langsung berdiri dan menanyakan pertanyaan kepada krystal."wae?eomma nya sama eomma ku aku gk"krystal dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan sehun."wakamu menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan santai?"Tanya sehun yang sudah mulai marah."wae?"krystal bingung dengan pertanyaan sehun."aishhh gwaencana"sehun yang mulai marah karena pertanyaan krystal,'krystal-sshi apa kamu belum menyadari perasaan ku?'tanya sehun dalam hati." pulang"appa krystal yang sudah selesai membuat soal langsung mengajak krystal pulang."sehun oppa aku pulang dulu ne"krystal langsung beranjak tersenyum kecil karena krystal memanggilnya di rumah krystal langsung duduk di meja makan dan langsung memakan jajangmyun yang ada di meja makan sesekali krystal menyendok sour and swaat pork dan kenyang krystal segera mandi dan menonton drama kesukaan nya '_the faith' _ setelah menonton drama nya selama 1 memutuskan untuk ber-istirahat karena 3 jam lagi eomma nya akan berangkat ke rumah kai,tak lama krystal pun sudah berada di dunia maya nya."krystal ayo bangun,udah jam 5 ayo bangun"eomma krystal menggoyang-ngoyangkan tubuh krystal .krystal yang terbangun terkejut melihat eommanya membawa hot pants dan shirt dengan tali yang di ikat ke belakang leher."eomma ngapain bawa itu"krystal menunjuk hot pants yang di bawa eomma nya."kamu pake ini"eomma krystal terswenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan hot pants dan shirt tsb."eomma kalu shirt nya masih gak apa-apa kalo hot pants jangan,aku pake jeans panjang aja"tawar krystal sambil menolak hot pants yang diberikan eomma nya."kystal kamu harus pake cepet mandi"suruh eomma krystal tanpa akhirnya menurut dan segera mandi,selesai mandi krystal membalut rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk sementara matanya terus menatap hot pants yang masih tergeletak di ranjang nya krystal akhirnya memakai hot pants nya dan terlihat kaki putih krystal yang halus,krystal segera memakai bajunya dan segera menyisir rambutnya lalu krystal turun menemui eomma nya."krystal pakai ini"eomma krystal memasangkan bando pita bewarna cream yang sesuai dengan warna baju krystal dan membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang ter-urai ke belakang."wah…yeopo"eomma krystal melihat krystal dari atas rambut krystal sampai ujung kaki krystal."kajja,kita berangkat appa sudah menuggu di depan"krystal,appa nya dan eomma krystal segera berangkat."."anneyong,ayo masuk"eomma kai langsung menyapa kedatanagn keluarga krystal dan mempersilahkan yang merasa bosan diam-diam memakai earephone nya krystal menjabut kabel earphone nya dan memasang earphone di telinganya krystal membiarkan rambut panjang nya berada di sekitar telinga nya agar bisa menutupi earphone yang baru datang tersenyum pada eomma krystal dan appa krystal lalu kai melihat krystal sedang menutup matanya,kai mengeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah krystal kai memandangi krystal lalu melihat earphone krystal,kai melepas earphone krystal dan menaruhnya di tangan krystal,krystal terbangun dan mendapati earphone nya sudah di tangan nya dan kai duduk di sebelah langsung tau siapa yang mengangu kesempatan nya untuk me-relax kan diri krystal langsung mencubit punggung kai,kai menahan sakit nya dengan mengigit bibirnya "yah..appo"bisik kai dengan memegang tangan krystal agar tidak mencubit nya lagi."cih"krystal memasukan earphone nya di dan keluarganya akhirnya pulang,krystal yang merasa lelah segera tidur dna tak lama krystal sudah berada di dalam dunia maya krystal bangun pagi karena semalam tidurnya yang tidak terlalu segera mandi dan sarapan bersama eomma dan appa nya selesai memakan ramen nya krystal sgera berangkat ke sekolah bersama appanya."tumben banget Victoria belum dateng"krystal melihat bangku sebelahnya yang masih yang bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli snack dan memakan nya di membeli dukkgallbi krystal pergi ke taman."kai,apa kau tidak pernah mencintai ku?"sulli yang sedang di taman bersama kai menanyakan hal yang menurut krystal aneh.'apa yang mereka lakukan?'krystal terus mengunyah makanan nya sambil memperhatika kai dan sulli dari belkang pohon yang cukup besar."sulli,kamu tau kan aku gk akan pernah bisa mencintai kamu aku gk pernah suka sama kamu sedikit pun"kai berbicara dengan menintikan air mata,"wae?kenapa kamu gk bisa mencintai menyanyangi kamu kai"butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir di pipi sulli."sulli ya kamu masih bisa mencari namja lain sudahlah"kai yang mau pergi ditahan oleh sulli."kau kira aku menyetujui ini karena aku ingin perusahaan appa ku?"sulli tersenyum licik meskipun sulli terus menangis."iya"jawab kai enteng."kau kira aku menyetujui perjodohan ini karena aku meng-inginkan perusahaan appa ku?"sulli menatap mata kai dan hanya diam saja melihat sulli menangis sambil menatapnya."aku mencintai mu kai,sku menerima pertunangan ini karena aku mencintai kamu tidak mengerti itu?apa kamu tidak mengerti perasaan ku yang selama ini kau mencintai mu kim jong in"air mata sulli mulai mengalir deras.


End file.
